Exemplary embodiments of inventive concepts relate to laser detecting systems and, more particularly, to a laser emitter module to output a plurality of laser beams and a laser detecting system to which the laser emitter module is applied.
With the advance in automotive industry, user support systems such as unmanned driving systems have attracted much attention. A user may conveniently perform a work using a user support system. If the user support system is used, improve stability is provided. Especially, unmanned support systems such as an unmanned driving system and an unmanned robot system may support spatial shift and work without depending on user's control.
Such unmanned support systems use sensors to replace user's cognitive functions. For example, a Lidar has been provided to detect spatial images and spatial distance. In particular, laser sensors for use in unmanned driving systems may obtain distance information and image information of a far-off object without being affected by an ambient lighting condition.
However, such Lidars have fixed field of view and angle resolution. Therefore, the Lidars are different in detectable size and accuracy of an object according to detection distance. As a result, use of a plurality of Lidars is required to ensure sufficient field of view or angle resolution according to detection distance range. In addition, a laser scanner uses a plurality of lasers and a plurality of photodiodes to ensure a sufficient angle resolution at a field of view. In addition, a flash Lidar requires a great number of photodiode array pixels. Besides these limitations, since different optical systems are applied to ensure field of view required according to detection distance, manufacturing of a conventional laser detection module supporting a plurality of fields of view causes difficulty in miniaturization and incurs high costs.